


the back of the moon

by hyyhmind



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Fire, Gen, Time Loop, inspired by so what, loonaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyyhmind/pseuds/hyyhmind
Summary: the mobius strip is on fire and the girls find themselves on the back of the moon.
Kudos: 10





	the back of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i really love the loonaverse and i just had to write something inspired by the 'so what' music video. enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction!

* the wolf *

fire burns on hyejoo’s torch and illuminates the dark abyss surrounding her.

a spark in the black night.

anger boils in hyejoo’s veins and the torch falls, creating a ring around her, colour of the brightest fireworks.

the smoke rises high, high, high enough to turn into crimson shooting stars, travelling through the dimensions.

eyes flash red. the mobius strip catches fire.

* the bat *

“yves?”

the sky above choerry is covered in shooting stars. they bleed out on the pitch-black canvas, forming ripples on the delicate net of the universe. _their_ universe.

purple illuminates choerry’s right eye.

_we failed to stop her._

the moon is turning to reveal its’ hidden side for the first time.

choerry listens to the deafening silence on the other side of her phone call.

“tell me what to do.” choerry whispers, voice drenched with fear of the unpredictable.

yves gulps on the other side. _“there’s nothing to be done.”_

* the rabbit *

the dark catches up with heejin, no matter how far she runs away.

she is surrounded by the cracks in the sky, bleeding red, shifting the world around her into something unrecognisable.

the loop looks like this:

waking up once again in a bland world. the colours have been washed out to the point where they only show their most faded shade. twelve girls, scattered, far away from each other’s hold.

_why is distance our fate_, heejin hears go won’s voice echo in her head.

heejin closes her eyes with a sigh, letting the crimson stars engulf her.

the mobius strip is on fire and the girls find themselves on the back of the moon.


End file.
